


Care for a baby bird

by Female_Bellpepper



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Capes, Anal Fingering, Assassin Damian Wayne, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Caring Dick Grayson, Cock Warming, Dick coddles Dami, Dick is weak for Damian, Dick spoils Dami, Dom Dick Grayson, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Embarrassed Damian Wayne, Foot Fetish, Gentle Kissing, Hand & Finger Kink, I'm not sure if I can tag those bc it's veeeery minimal BUT, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Murder, Plot with porn to be fair, Public Display of Affection, Sad Damian Wayne, Shy Damian Wayne, Shyness, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sub Damian Wayne, Teasing, and it's just on Dick's side of things so like, really minimal, wasnt the intention but hey i still think it's quite horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Bellpepper/pseuds/Female_Bellpepper
Summary: Dick was never the calmest man in Gotham. But sometimes, people just push his buttons.When you're in the Wayne's house, you don't insult their customs.Inspired by "they're opposites, really (love, ownership)" from rottencloset.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Mentioned Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Care for a baby bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rottencloset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottencloset/gifts).
  * Inspired by [they're opposites, really (love, ownership)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324100) by [rottencloset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottencloset/pseuds/rottencloset). 



> TW/  
> A murder happens  
> also some torture before that  
> There's a reference to Bruce being cruel to Dick when they were together but I didn't mean anything like abuse by it. Just thought I might say it in case it might trigger someone
> 
> I also feel the need to say that they might be a bit ooc in this, but I tried my best to join horny brain to fandom brain. I like the results to be honest so, meh. Hope you like it too!

The room was quiet. Everyone was waiting for the boy to make his way from the front of the building, where he had just been let inside by the security, to the back. Dick analyzes the men sitting across from him. Three men wanting to close a deal with the Wayne family; new comer drug dealers wanting to sell under their protection, which they were more than willing to provide, after a hefty amount to be paid upfront and a cut of their monthly gains.

The man in the middle, Jefrey, seemed very professional and respectful; he knew whose house this was and he knew just why he had to respect it. He showed no signs of anxiety other than the times in which his fingers had fidgeted with the edge of his old, worn out and not properly fitted gray suit. He was the least of Dick’s concerns; although he was clearly the boss, the years have not been kind. There was a reason for him to be seeking protection after all. Jefrey was a short, fat man, and Dick would be surprised if his greased up, sweaty fingers still could pull a trigger.

The one on his right – Dick’s left – was quiet and attentive. He worried Dick the most. Clearly well trained and attentive, looking for danger and mapping out ways to avoid it or confront it. In case things went south tonight, he’d be Dick’s first target.

And finally, the one on Dick’s right and Jefrey’s left, a man with an ugly clown tattoo on his right arm sat. He was the one that annoyed Dick the most. For starters, he didn’t even make the effort to put on a proper dress shirt, choosing to attend the meeting in a short-sleeved button up and jeans. The clown tattoo caught way too much attention, as if he wasn’t trying to hide the fact that what he did for a living could put him in jail, and he had a smug look on his face, as if he was better than the Wayne family and the results of this meeting carried no weight for him.

Dick was trying to figure out if that came from stupidity or cockiness. Not that it mattered.

A knock on the door brought Dick out of his thoughts, and soon enough Damian was walking into the room, impeccably dressed in his usual style. A cream wool vest over a light blue dress shirt and beige shorts. The clothes showed him for what he was supposed to be – the child of a billionaire – and also hid what he truly was – a killing machine.

“So, little bird,” Dick said, smiling at the kid as he walked in, still wiping his hands with a black handkerchief “How was it outside?”

“-tt-.” He exclaimed, making Dick’s smile grow “As expected. Seems like these clowns can’t follow orders.”

“Oh, what a shame.” Dick clicked his own tongue now, still not directing his gaze back to the men “Baby, come here, let me help you with those hands.” Dick opened a drawer on his desk, pulling out antiseptic wipes “You know how hard it can be to clean blood with dry fabric.”

He could feel the men uncomfortably shit in their chairs. Damian placed the handkerchief on top of the man’s desk and extended his red-tinted hands. Dick pulled out one of the wipes and gently cleaned his skin, taking his time to appreciate the softness of the other’s small hands. Jefrey swallowed thickly and adjusted his tie before speaking up.

“Uh, sir, I can ex-”

“Quiet.” Dick interrupted, not removing his gaze from his boy’s small hands “I’m busy.”

“But, sir-”

“Oh my God, get a fucking clue!” Dick shouts out, pausing his work to slam his gun on the table “You’re really not in a position to disobey me here. Now shut up before I blow your fucking brains out. I’m busy.”

Damian huffed out a laugh and smirked. Dick was as thorough as he could.

“There. All clean.” He smiled up at Damian “We’ll take care of what’s still under those nails soon.”

His expression suddenly shifted back to neutral and he turned back to face the man as Damian obediently stood by Dick’s side.

“So, Jefrey,” Dick picked up his gun, tapping the table with its end “You can start explaining why my little bird found...”

“Five.” Damian completes for him.

“Five of your men hanging around the Wayne building when you were specifically instructed to bring no more than two bodyguards?” Dick finished his sentence, staring deeply into the men’s eyes.

“They are our security escort.” Jefrey explained, hands a little shaky.

“Were.” Damian corrects “ _ Were _ your security escort. And security escorts count as bodyguards. I believed father had made himself clear enough, but it seems that harlots such as yourselves need it spelled out.” He sighs “I do not understand why father still insists on trying to cut deals with commoners of your kind.”

“Damian, that’s enough.” Dick stepped in “Listen, Jefrey, the boss does not take kindly to one not following rules. However, seen as this looks like an innocent mistake, I’ll take it easy on you.”

“So the deal...?”

“Might still happen if you don’t get stupid about it.” Relief flowed through the other’s face “But the cut will be increased. From twenty to thirty.”

“Thirty percent?” The man asked, wide eyed.

“Yes.” Dick blinked in confusion, as if the reason behind it was obvious enough that the man should’ve known it by now “You have to pay Damian’s fee now.”

“Damian’s fee?” The clown tattoo man asked, frowning. Dick took a deep breath.

“Well, yes. You see, my little bird is an assassin. A damn good one. A very  _ expensive _ one. And tonight, because of you, he had five targets.” Dick put his gun back in it’s holster, taking out an elegant knife and playing with it instead. Damian smiled; it had been a gift from him “He needs to be compensated for his services. You wouldn’t expect  _ us _ to pay to clean up the mess  _ you’ve _ made, would you?”

“No sir.” Jefrey said “Thirty percent sounds fair.”

“Perfect. Now, let’s talk about locations.” Dick turned around, facing Damian “Baby, could you please pick up the map from that drawer over there?” Dick pointed at a big chest of drawers on the other side of the room. He didn’t need to elaborate any further, Damian knew where everything was in this room. The kid could probably navigate the entire building blindfolded.

Dick watched as Damian walked away from him, admiring his boy’s body and stance, perfectly contained and professional. It brought a smile to his face. As he turned around with the map in hands, Damian couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his lover’s face, a closed-lip smile creeping across his face.

The kid set the map down on the table, opening it. Before he could walk away, Dick pulled Damian down onto his lap. Easily, Damian settled in, letting Dick’s hand on the back of his neck guide him to rest his head on the man’s shoulder, and the kid quickly nuzzled into the crook of his neck, taking in the scent of his lover’s expensive cologne and feeling the older man’s arms safely hold him in place. He sighed and wrapped his small hands on the other’s neck.

Dick let the warmth of the boy’s body hit his for a second, eyes closed, before continuing the discussion. However, the peaceful feeling didn’t last long at all. Instead, Dick heard a snicker that made his jaw clench and his skin crawl. By the way Damian stiffened in his lap, he knew the kid heard it too. Dick handed him the knife.

“Just his hand, my little bird.” Dick whispered “Just a small punishment.”

“Alright, beloved.”

Suddenly, Damian surged from Dick’s lap, pulling the man’s right hand into the table and putting Dick’s knife through it. The crook screamed in pain and terror. And in less than a second, Damian is already back on Dick’s lap, as if none of that had even happened, sighing happily into the man’s neck.

“You dare come into  _ our house _ , asking for favors, for  _ gifts _ , needing  _ help _ from us, and  _ laugh at our faces _ ?” Dick growls over the man’s screams.

Everyone in the room is quiet, except for the sorry excuse of a man, still shrieking in pain.

“Oh my God, you’re so dramatic!” Dick complained “It’s just a fucking knife. Stop whining. Even my little bird has suffered through worse than this.”

“I have.” Damian sighed, playing with the short hairs at the nape of Dick’s neck “And I did so with much more dignity.”

“I know, dear.” Dick cooed, rubbing his back in a comforting way “Now shut up, before I have someone sew your mouth.” The man’s noises diminished and Dick kept going “Okay, so see, the areas in red are all of the schools in Gotham. It’s in red because you keep clear from them. Wayne family rule; no dealing to children. The green areas are places you’re encouraged to sell. This map was printed out for you, specifically, so it’s unique and personalized. We thought this strategy out so that you could – Oh my  _ God _ , you’re so fucking annoying.” Dick rubbed his temples, angry at the man’s grunts.

“You could muzzle him, beloved.” Damian suggested, mumbling against Dick’s skin.

“That’s a great idea, baby bird.” Dick kissed his scalp, opening another drawer in his desk to pull out a specially designed muzzle that Damian always loved to put on his victims “You.” Dick pointed to the other bodyguard, throwing the muzzle to him “Put it on your partner before I lose my temper and shut him up in a more permanent way.”

The man quietly got up and strapped the harness to the other’s mouth with shaky hands.

“Great. So the green areas were placed where they are with the thought of maximizing gains and minimizing conflict with other sellers. It doesn’t mean that they are exclusive, simply that they might be smarter ways to sell. The black parts are Wayne exclusive. Under no circumstance are you supposed to even  _ glance _ at those locations. Do you understand that?”

“Yes sir.” Jefrey nodded.

“Good.” Dick stared at the man still squirming in pain “And you,” He started, expression filled with disgust “This better be the last time I see you. Jefrey, you can take off his muzzle now.”

Jefrey does as he was told, and Damian quickly surges up to pull the knife back.

“You fucking bitch!” The man yells.

“Okay, that’s it.” Dick pulled out his gun and shot him in the shoulder, causing the men to fall on the floor “Nope.” He popped the ‘p’ as he pointed the gun to the other bodyguard as soon as he caught a glimpse of movement.

“Can I finish him off, please?” Damian whispered excitedly.

“Do you want to, baby?” Dick asked, eyes still glued to the other man.

“Yes. Please.” Damian whined and wiggled a little on Dick’s lap.

“Okay baby.” Dick sighed “Go ahead.”

Damian climbs out of the chair slowly, careful so as not to block Dick’s field of vision, twisting the knife in his hand.

“Don’t get yourself dirty, baby bird.” Dick said, expression still stern and menacing, contrasting starkly with the softness of his words.

“Don’t worry Richard.” Damian smirked as he stared at the soon to be dead body in front of him “I’m a professional.”

In one swift movement, Damian slit the man’s throat and he slowly bled out on the floor, choking on his own blood. The boy sat the knife down on the table and settled onto his lover’s lap again. Dick reached for the phone on the table, getting Jason on the line.

“Hey. There’s a body for you to remove and two men for you to escort to Tim’s so he can deal with the rest of the monetary transfer. The percentage was increased to thirty percent, pass that along.” Dick said.

“Alright. Be there in a sec.” Jason’s voice sounded metallic and stoic through the phone.

Dick waited for him with a hand on his gun and a hand on Damian’s back, not taking his eyes out of the men for a second until his brother barged into the room.

“So, why did this...” Jason twisted his nose “Not-so-fine fella bit the dust?”

“He laughed.” Dick answered, still staring at the other body guard as he tangled his fingers in his baby boy’s hair “And cussed at my little bird. So I let him cut his throat.”

“Huh. Simple as that?” Jason smiled with amusement as he put the dead guy into a body bag.

“He said please.” Dick shrugged, smirking.

“What a good kid.” Jason laughed, throwing the now nobody into a cart for easy transport “Now, you two, if you’d be so kind as to follow me.” He asked “I promise, the rest of the process shouldn’t involve any more killing.”

The men slowly got up, not taking their eyes off of Dick until they were out, suspicious, untrusty.

“Yo, dude,” Jason called as they walked ahead of him “You gotta learn to control that temper.”

“The level of restraint Richard displayed here today was astonishing.” Damian finally looked up from Dick’s neck as he spoke “ _ You _ would’ve killed that imbecile sooner than him.”

“If you say so...” Jason raised his eyebrows “Have a nice evening then. Should I turn off the cameras?”

“No.” Damian said, smirking “Father likes to watch.”

“Yeah, we all do.” Jason laughed, closing the door behind him.

“Hmmm.” Damian slid his hands up and down Dick’s chest as the older watched him with attentive eyes “Alone, at last. I wonder just what are we going to do with all this time for ourselves, Richard?” He smirked, looking at the white pearly buttons on his lover’s shirt.

“Well, first of all, we’re cleaning those nails.” Dick smiled at him as he held Damian’s hands in place, watching as his smirk slowly faded.

“I can do that later.” Damian protested “Let’s have fun. I’ve been waiting for this the entire day.”

“We will have fun, pretty bird.” Dick held both of his arms together by his slim wrists, using only one hand, and used the other to push Damian’s hair back, away from his face “But we both know what you’ve used those pretty hands for and I’d like to wash them before they touch my cock.” Damian blushed, hiding his face in his lover's neck again “Alright,” Dick laughed at the boy’s shyness “Let’s go to the bathroom, hm?”

Damian nods against his skin and Dick wraps his arms around him, getting up from the chair, walking to his private bathroom with the boy on his arms, his small legs wrapped around Dick’s body. The man sets him down in front of the sink. Damian looks at his still flushed face in the mirror as Dick turns on the water, humming behind him. He takes the soap and gently washes his boy’s hands, examining the now faint scars on it, then grabs a small brush to get rid of the remnants of blood and dirt from under his nails. Damian barely moves, watching Dick’s happy and calm face as he works on his hands.

“There.” He announced, walking to pick up the towel, gently washing his and Damian’s hands “All done. Now we can go back to having fun.”

“Good.” Damian pulled him down and sealed their lips, but Dick pulled back.

“What an eager little bird you are.” Dick chuckled, walking back and hanging the towel “Not here. C’mon, in my arms, I’ll take you back.”

“Humpf.” He grunts, raising his arms “Fine.”

“That’s a good boy.” Dick smiled as he picked him up and Damian immediately nuzzled into his neck and grinded against Dick’s core “Oh. I just remembered...”

Damian grunted. He knew what was coming.

“I need to take some papers to B.” He clicked his tongue “Come with me?”

“Do I have a choice at this point?”

“No.” Dick smirked, picking up the papers he had to deliver “Just hang on tight, okay?”

“Again, do I even have a choice at this point?”

“No. But your daddy will like to see you.” Dick walked to the elevator, placing Damian against it’s wall to give his arms and back a rest, and stared into the kids eyes.

“You can stop trying to make me call him that.” Damian blushed violently, eyes darting to the man uncomfortably shifting his weight from one leg to the other as he shared the elevator ride.

“I’ll never stop.” Dick rubbed his nose against Damian’s, before pulling back and realizing what was getting Damian so squirmish “I want a kiss.” He mumbled.

“W-What?” Damian swallowed “Right now?”

“Yeah.” Dick pouted “Gimme a kiss.”

“Uhm...” Damian worried about the man, but something in his guts told him Dick wasn’t asking “O-Okay.”

“Thank you.” Dick smiled before joining their lips for some superficial – but noisy – kisses. Damian blushed more at the softness and loudness of the kisses. He knew the man was doing it on purpose, just to embarrass him.

Truth be told, it wasn’t a big deal. Every single person inside the Wayne business knew of their relationship, and the PDA wasn’t extreme. But he still felt a little shy and squirmish at the thought of showing himself in such a vulnerable position. And Dick liked to make him shy and squirmish.

The elevator stopped and the man walked out. Damian pouted.

“Why must you torture me so much, Richard?”

“Torture you?” Dick pouted “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The elevator stopped again “Hold on tight baby bird.” Dick said, picking him up again and making his way to his father’s office.

On the way there, Dick shifted him on his arms so that the boy’s privates would rub up more against his body as he walked. He was almost panting by the time they reached his father’s office.

“Hey B,” Dick smiled as he walked in “The papers you asked me to bring you.”

“Hello, Dick. Hello, Damian.” Bruce greeted.

“Hello, father.” Damian mumbled against Dick’s skin.

“Thank you very much, Dick.” Bruce said “I can see everything is in order here, but – oh, wait, maybe... no, no, it’s fine, my mistake.” Bruce said “I have some things I need to discuss with you later. But I’d hate to hold you off. Damian looks awfully desperate over there.”

“I’m dying, father.” Damiam mumbled, eliciting laughs from both men.

“Well then. You should be on your way.” Bruce waved them off “Let me know when I can come down to talk to you.”

“Sure thing boss.” Dick winked at him “Have a nice evening.”

Dick made his way back to his office as fast as he could, and it still felt like it took too long to Damian, who tried his best to hump the man’s body, seeking some relief. Dick chuckled at his efforts as they walked into an empty elevator, placing his back against the wall again. The position gave Damian a better leverage and he started to hump in earnest now, needing to get off soon. Dick smiled as his boy’s face locked in concentration, tongue slightly poking out of his lips while he panted with the efforts.

“Wow,” Dick straightened his hair for him “Such a desperate little bird.”

“I’ve been good.” Damian shot back, still looking down at his own rutting “I deserve a reward, don’t I?”

“Hmm, I don’t think you get to decide whether or not you deserve a reward.” Dick said, stilling the boy’s hips.

Damian looks up at him in despair.

“No! No, please, let me... I need to...” He whined, fighting against Dick’s restraint on him.

“Shhh...” Dick shushed him “Calm down. Stop struggling.”

“This is so unfair...” Damian whined again, teary eyed, but his movement subdued “I’ve been so good, and you’re still torturing me.”

“I’ll reward you soon.”

“Please,” Damian sniffled “I need to... let me big brother, please...”

Dick swallowed thickly. Those words got to him in a way that they shouldn’t.

“Alright.” Dick whispered, loosening his grip “Alright, fine. But don’t cum in your pants, or the rest of the evening will be very painful, baby boy.”

“I won’t,” Damian said, moaning as he went back to humping Dick “I promise I won’t. Thank you, big brother.”

Dick hummed as he watched his boy rutting against him. He looked so cute, so innocent, and it made his heart swell and flutter. When the elevator door opened, they were caught off guard. A couple of employees were standing on the other side, and they froze as they heard the boy’s moans.

“Oh, looks like we reached our floor Dami.” Dick smiled, watching as the boy buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“I’m embarrassed.” Damian whispered against his skin.

“You should be.” Dick said as he walked past the duo of very flustered employees “You were moaning like a little slut, baby boy.” He rubbed his back with one hand “It’s okay though. I think it was made very clear that’s what you are when you decided to rub against me in public.”

Damian sniffled against Dick’s neck.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, pretty baby.” Dick cooed “I like it when you decide to act like a slut.”

Damian sobbed now.

“D-Do you... do you still love me?”

“Of course I do.” Dick clicked his tongue “You know I do.”

“A-Are you... mad?”

“No, baby boy, never.” Dick kissed the top of his head, opening the door to his office.

“Why did you call me a slut?” Damian whispered as he was placed down on Dick’s desk.

“You... you don’t like that?” Dick searched for his boy’s eyes, a little worried.

“I... I don’t know...” Damian fidgets with the edge of his vest “I do, normally... but...” He sniffled a little again “I don’t know... why... it bothered me.”

“Awn, I’m sorry baby bird.” Dick looked at him, upset with himself for not noticing it sooner “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He brushed his little boy’s hair back.

“It’s okay.” Damian whispered weakly “I’m overreacting.”

“No, you’re not.” Dick said “I made a mistake. I didn’t realize what you needed from me today.” Damian finally looked up at him “You need me to take care of you, right? Take care of my good little boy? Coddle you and make you melt under my touches, pliant and malleable? Tell you how good you are? How perfect you are to me? Be gentle and kind and make you feel so good?”

Damian bit his lips and nodded slowly, teary eyed.

“Okay. But after this, I’ll need to talk to you about what got you this sad, hm?” Dick cupped his boy’s face “I need to know what’s been upsetting my boy lately.”

Damian nodded again.

“Can I get a kiss?” Dick asked, waiting to know whether or not it’d be okay to touch him.

“Yes, please.” Damian says, reaching out for him.

Dick seals their lips gently, slowly deepening the kiss, easing Damian back into their play, working him up until he was practically arching up into the man, squirmish and needy. When Dick pulls away, his lips are red and swollen and covered with saliva. He knows his image isn’t so far from the boy in front of him, and he can only hope that Damian found him as attractive as he found the boy.

“Now, baby, be a good boy and strip for me.”

He took a step back, but his shadow still covered the boy’s body. If anyone else was in the room, they wouldn’t be able to see Damian from behind Dick, being covered completely by the man’s body.

Damian quietly reaches for his vest, shyly unwrapping himself and folding it neatly before handing it to Dick. The man placed it on the desk as Damian’s shaky hands started to work the buttons on his shirt undone.

“Do you want some help with it, baby bird?” Dick asked gently. Damian nodded, taking his hands away.

Dick undid the buttons slowly and slid it down his boy's shoulders, planting a little kiss on the exposed skin before moving back to fold the shirt and place it on top of the vest. He then got on his knees, untying his shoelaces and pulling the shoes off, leaving the white socks on. Damian swallows as he goes back up and unbuckles his belt before popping open his pants button and unzipping him.

“Pull them down for me?” Dick tugged his belt loops gently.

Damian slid them down to reveal his also white underwear. Dick smiles at the sight.

“Aaw, they match.” He teased “Was that for me?”

“I, um, I didn’t really... mean for... it to happen.” Damian admitted, blushing.

“You’re so cute Dami.” Dick rubs their noses together again, giving him a cute esquimo kiss before stepping back to take a proper look at the boy in front of him. He looked amazing, flustered and shy, looking at anywhere but Dick’s eyes as he gazed at his body. Dick gently traced a bruise on Damians torso “Oh no, baby bird. What happened here?”

“Work.” Damian swallowed. Dick’s eyes got stern.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not... I didn’t...” Damian started, not knowing which direction to take the phrase in “I’m sorry. I don’t want to talk about it now. I just want you to take care of me.”

“Okay baby boy. I’ll take care of you. We’ll talk later, hm?” Dick lowered himself to give him a quick kiss. Damian nodded “Good boy.”

Dick got on his knees again to gently remove Damian’s socks, peeling them off one at a time and rubbing his feet a little, giving him a quick massage before kissing his soles.

“R-Richard!” Damian called, blushing “They... smell.”

“I promise you they don’t.” Dick laughed, kissing the sole of his foot again “If they did, I’d insist on washing them too.”

“W-What is it with you and washing my hands and feet?” Damian asked, pouting a bit.

“I just like them.” Dick shrugged, running his thumb up and down the arch “They’re small and cute, like you.”

“I-I’m not...”

“You are.” Dick replied, getting up “Don’t argue with me on this.”

“Okay.” Damian swallowed, looking up at the man “I-I... I want another kiss. Please?”

“Of course.” Dick had a soft smile on his face as he captured the boy’s lips again, wet and passionate, needing more from him but only taking what he was willing to give. He’d wait as long as he had to for Damian to be comfortable enough to kiss him harshly and messily. For now, he’d let the boy dictate the pace of their makeout sessions. Startling him would be disastrous to the progress he had already made with the assassin.

Dick pulled back, tugging at Damian’s waistband.

“Can you take these off for me now?” He asked.

“What about you?”

“I’m keeping mine on a little longer.” Dick explained.

Damian swallowed.

“Okay then.” Slowly, he lowered his underwear, allowing his small erection to spring free. He handed it to Dick with a blush on his face. Dick folded it neatly and once again took a step back to admire his boy on display for him.

“Wow Dami.” He smiled “You’re so beautiful.” Damian’s blush deepened “Show me your sweet little hole.”

Damian’s face was neon red by now, but he still lifted his butt, holding his legs apart to give the man a full view of his perfect, tight and hairless asshole.

“Oh, so perfect.” Dick ran his hands up and down the boy’s thighs as he looked at him.

Damian shivered as he felt Dick’s huge hands groping his ass, and moaned in surprise when one of his fingers traced over the pink rim.

“So sensitive.” Dick grinned “I was the same when I was your age, y’know? Bruce would always give me such a hard time over it...” He bit his lips, remembering his times with the old man “He’d make me cum with nothing but his tongue on my ass, and I’d cum so hard and so suddenly it’d make me cry.”

“You... cried with father?” Damian asked, eyes wide in curiosity.

“Oh, so many times.” Dick frowned, biting his lips.

“Like I sometimes cry with you?”

“No.” Dick shook his head “Nothing like that. He was... cruel.” He tilted his head to the side “Well, I suppose that I can only hope it’s not the same.”

“It’s not.” Damian surged up, cupping Dick’s face “You’re not cruel to me.”

“Are you sure?” Dick mumbled into Damian’s hand.

“One hundred percent.” Damian nodded, using his free hand to run through his lovers hair “You are so kind to me, beloved. You can’t even be cruel when I ask you to.” He smiled.

“If you say so.” Dick smiled back at him “Now, what do you want me to do, baby bird? How do you want me to take care of you?”

“I...” Damian blushed again “Can you... suck me?”

“Of course I can.” Dick replied “Do you want me to suck your pretty hole,” Dick teased his entrance with his index finger “Or do you want me to suck your cute dick?” He slid a finger through his brother’s erection.

“I-I... um... I don’t know.” Damian blushed.

“Tell you what;” Dick started, pulling back to reach a bottle of lube on his drawer “Why don’t I blow your little stiffie, and finger your needy hole? Would you like that?”

“S-So much.” Damian whispered.

“Okay, baby boy.” Dick smiled as he applied lube to his fingers “Lay back down. Put your clothes under your head so it doesn’t bang too much against the wood. Wouldn’t want you to get a headache later.”

Damian obeyed, spreading his legs as he did so. Dick gently teased and lubed up his ass for a minute before actually pushing past the rim, carefully twisting his finger around, looking for his prostate. When Damian sucked in a sharp breath and nearly arched off the desk, he knew he had found it and took the boy’s small cock into his mouth, suckling on it gently, making him go wild, legs shaking and moans falling out of his lips shamelessly.

Dick added a finger as he swirled his tongue around his baby’s dicklet, only containing his smile because his mouth was too full. Damian’s hands flew to tangle in his brother’s hair. He never pulled or tugged; his hands were always too weak to do so, and today was no exception.

“Haa, Richard, this feels too good.” Damian breathed out.

Dick hummed on his erection, making the boy moan louder. Damian looked down at his lover, watching how his brows furrowed in concentration as he sucked him expertely and teased his prostate with two fingers now. He could feel Dick scissoring them inside of him and arched up off the table when Dick swallowed around him, mewling. When the man added a third finger, Damian practically screamed out.

“S-Shit, Richard, beloved, I’m too close.” Damian said “Stop big brother, or I might-”

Dick cut him off with a particularly aggressive thrust against his prostate. His free hand tapped something on his leg – morse code. C-U-M. Cum. Dick was telling him to cum and he didn’t even want to pull himself away from Damian’s pretty cocklet to do it. That thought alone sent Damian over the edge, crying out for Dick, legs shaking as his back arched, not touching the table until he was done, his body falling back with a loud thud. Dick swallowed every last drop of his sperm, enjoying the taste of his little boy’s release.

“Was that good, baby boy?” Dick asked, a little out of breath.

Damian nodded, still unable to speak as Dick’s fingers were still inside of him, wiggling around. Dick laughed a little, pulling his fingers away. He wiped his fingers clean with some tissues he kept stashed in his desk, picking up some more to wipe Damian’s tight hole, but his small hands grabbed his wrist.

“What about you?” Damian whispered “You didn’t cum yet.”

“It’s okay baby.” Dick reassured him “I don’t want to do anything else now. Besides, B said he needed to talk to me.”

Damian thought for a second.

“Let me cock warm you.” He said.

“What?” Dick asked “No.”

“Please?” Damian pouted “I really want to. Father wouldn’t mind. And I’m not ready to part from you again just yet.”

“You talk as if we won’t be seeing each other for weeks.” Dick rolled his eyes “We literally work in the same building.”

“Please?” Damian tried again, big eyes looking up at Dick with hope “I’ll behave. You can have me facing you so that you can make sure I won’t be disruptive.”

Dick breathes in, opening his mouth to deny the kid, but Damian speaks before he could.

“Please, big brother? I’ve been so good, haven’t I? Please, let me cock warm you while you speak to father. It would make me so happy.” Dick just stares at him as Damian surges up on his knees, hands running on Dick’s lapel “Please? You could fuck me afterwards. Even if I fall asleep, you don’t even have to wake me up, just thrust into me to your heart’s desires, big brother. Please, please, please?”

“O-Okay.” Dick said, swallowing “Since you promised to be quiet, I guess it’s fine.”

“Oh, thank you!” Damian wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck.

“Hang on a sec though.” Dick said, getting up.

“Where are you going?” Damian pouted.

“I’m getting water.” Dick opened the minibar he kept filled with water bottles and caffeinated drinks, pulling one fresh bottle out and uncapping it. He pressed the tip to Damian’s lips and placed his free hand under his chin “Drink.”

Damian obediently took what was offered to him, not complaining at the amount. Dick then took it to his lips and drank most of the bottle before sitting down on his chair and pulling himself out of his pants, dousing his member in a generous amount of lube. Dick shrugged off his suit and called Damian. Slowly, he lowered the kid on it, watching his face attentively. His little face contorted in so many pretty shapes, it made Dick smile. Damian gasped a little when he reached the base, letting his eyes roll back.

“You good?” Dick asked, rubbing his back.

“Mhmm...” Damian nodded, eyes still rolling back whenever he tried to open them.

“You sure about this little bird?”

“Y-Yes.” He whispered “Feels so good... Don’t want you to get out of me. Ever.”

Dick chuckled a little.

“Okay then.” He said, pulling his suit over the boy’s naked body “I’m calling your father, let him know I’m free to talk.” Damian nodded and Dick reached the phone “Hey, B? So, I can talk to you right now, but... Damian and I would appreciate it a lot if you could come down here instead of making me go up.”

“And why is that?” Bruce asked.

“Well, you see...” Dick shot a look at Damian.

“I-I’m cock w-warming him, father.” Damian mewled “It f-feels so good...”

“Well, I won’t deny  _ that _ to my boys.” Dick could hear Bruce’s smirk through the phone “I hope it’s okay if I bring Duke and Tim down with me too.” He said, in a more serious tone “It’s about new strategies and I could use their help too.”

“Bring them along.” Dick said “I’m sure Damian doesn’t mind.”

“I don’t...” He mewled in Dick’s lap, eyes rolling back again.

“Good.” Bruce chuckled “See you soon.”

Dick smiled, running his hand up and down Damian’s covered back, holding him by his chin to look into his eyes.

“Happy now, baby bird?”

“O-Oh so much...” Damian nodded, smiling, before his eyes quickly rolled back again and he buried his face in Dick’s chest “So good...”

Dick only chuckled, letting the tissue box close by for when Damian would start drooling and picking up a mint to mask his breath after blowing his boy.

This would be a fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter - @FBellpepper. Feel free to yell at me over there. Thanks for reading!


End file.
